We Were
by mistymidnight
Summary: I was missing Cordy, so I wrote this fic. Mini-companion to my fic "Worth It".


**Title: **We Were

**Author: **mistymidnight

**Rating: **We'll say PG, just to be super-safe.

**Disclaimer: **I own the storyline, Joss owns the characters.

**Timeline/Spoilers: **This is a mini-companion to my Angel fic "Worth It". If you haven't read it yet you probably won't get this one. Takes place post-Chosen in the Buffyverse, slightly before the Angel ep "Not Fade Away".

**Summary: **I was missing Cordy and this fic kinda popped into my head. Companion to "Worth It".

**Author's Notes: **Well. Here I am again. Ahem. This is kind of awkward. And I don't just mean the amount of typos this fic is sure to have. (No beta, and now no spellcheck.) Nope. The fic that this is a companion to, "Worth It", has gotten some mixed reviews. Okay, good reviews and a flame. (I could use some flames right now...I'm freezing...no, not the reviewing kind of flame. The kind that actually serves a purpose.) I've been told the only constuctive criticism for "Worth It" was that it was too short and to "Keep going!" I've also been told that my rancid cookie-dough fanfic reeks of "food-poisoning delirium". Oh, well. You read and decide. Except, if it's the second one, tell me nicely. A word to the wise...most fanfic writers laugh at flames. I do. They serve no purpose to me whatsoever. If you think my writing is so awful, tell me how to improve it, not how I stink at it. Thanks. You're a doll.

This fic is ranging on the drabble-y side, 'cause there's really no major plot.

And I would say, "Be nice, no flames," but the people who flame don't care about the writer at all, so why should they care about a little sentence about flaming?

**We Were**

"I want to know how you did it."

"Huh?"

"I want to know how you knew."

Buffy wrinkled up her face. "Okay, take three giant steps back. What are you talking about?"

"The battle. It was _my_ battle, like you said. So how did you know?"

Buffy looked puzzled. "She didn't tell you?"

"She who?"

Buffy frowned. "Did you have a fight?"

"Huh? Who? I haven't been fighting with anybody, except a whole mess of demons. What are you talking about?"

"Angel, cut it out. I'm not kidding."

Angel looked at her. "Buffy. I don't know what you mean. Who's 'she'?"

Buffy gave him a highly incredulous look. "You've only known her for, oh, seven years! Give or take." When he said nothing, she stopped. "Angel, I want to know why you won't talk about her. I'd never have come if Cordelia hadn't called."

_Buffy sat happily on the balcony of the apartment. Okay, balcony-ette. There wasn't enough space to call it a balcony. It was a sad excuse for architecture, Buffy decided. _

_Inside the house, the telephone rang. Buffy sighed. Andrew was out with some girls, and Dawn was wrapping up some work at school. _No one but me,_ Buffy thought glumly, and headed inside. The balconey was too cold at night anyway._

_She picked up the phone on the fifth ring, just before the answering machine took the call. "Hello?"_

_"Okay, good, it's you. I need your help."_

_Buffy wondered if the person had the wrong number. "Who is this?"_

_"It's Cordy." There was a slight pause. "Chase. From high--"_

_"I know who you are, Cordy. You're kind of hard to forget." Buffy knew at that moment something was wrong. Even when Cordy was panicked, she never lost her cool like this._

_"Okay. Great. Listen, I don't have a lot of time. Angel needs your help. ANd as much as I'd love to believe I could do it myself, it's beyond my area of expertise."_

_Buffy smiled a little. The words were truly in the style of snotty high school Cordy, but the tone was different, self-mocking, even. Buffy forced her mind back to the topic at hand. "What's the matter?"_

_"Apocalyptic battle, nothing new. Except, we're outnumbered. The odds are a zillion to one, get what I'm saying?"_

_"You want me to help even the odds?"_

_"You and the Slayers. Get Willow to work some mojo, whatever. Just get to LA. If we lose this one, it's only a matter of time before the rest of the world goes."_

_"Now where have I heard that before?" Buffy muttered._

_Cordelia ignored her. "Promise me you'll help. Promise."_

_Buffy sighed. "I promise, Cordy," she said, feeling like a first-grader with a secret. _

_"Good." Cordy sounded relieved. "Send my love to the former Sunnydale-ites, or whatever. I have to go. bye."_

_"Send your love?" Buffy asked, but the line was dead. The Slayer sighed and replaced the cordless phone into the base. "Gosh, she made it sound like she was dying or something."_

"She was already dead," Angel said quietly. "She died in February. The fourth, actually."

Buffy stared at him. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I mean, she was...she was willing to fight...and..."

"I loved her," Angel said. Buffy nodded. "I think, on some level, we all loved Cordy. She was kind of like the blunt older sister for us. Well, younger for you." She looked at Angel, waiting for a response. She didn't get one. Looking at him carefully, she asked, "Do you mean you two were in love?"

There was a long silence. When Angel finally spoke, his voice was tight.

"We were."

Okay, that's it. I might do another. I know this one ended without much in the way of the "Not Fade Away" battle, but if people like this one, I might post another. Hey, if people don't like it, I might post another just to tick off the flamers. =)

Another note: I am and will always be, a 100% devoted B/A shipper. But C/A wasn't the worst thing ever. It was heartbeaking on so many levels, and not just 'cause I'd rather see Angel with Buffy. But I don't ever really believe ANgel and Cordy were totally in love (If you're a C/A shipper, I don't mean to offend. Really.) I think they did love each other though, and they were awesomely close best friends. Ehh...it's hard for me to explain. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed the fic.

One final note--the last line and the title were big references to "Spin the Bottle", which I actually watched for the first time the other day. Great ep, I'll tell you.

mistymidnight


End file.
